earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Caitlin Snow
History Caitilin Snow: 1985 - 2015 Caitlin was the oldest of the three daughters of Dr. Austin Snow, a brilliant medical researcher from Vanity, Oregon. Caitlin was particularly close with her father and their relationship fostered in her a love for old movies as he would sit with her for hours on end, especially during the winter nights and weekends, and the two would binge watch the classics. Caitlin, much like her mother and sisters, was kept in the dark about her dad's affliction. For the first twelve years of her life, Caitlin was blissfully unaware her father suffered from multiple sclerosis and when they realized something was wrong, Caitlin's mother abandoned the family, running off with her boyfriend. Austin Snow only lived another two years as a single father. At her father's funeral, Caitlin impressed one of her dad's acquaintances, Dr. Harrison Wells, and he arranged for Ivy University representatives to fly out to Vanity to test Caitlin for consideration into the Ivy University special magnate program. Caitlin was accepted and the University even helped her by declared emancipated from her absentee mother and secured a stipend to help Caitlin support herself and her sisters Bethany and Roxanne while Caitlin attended classes. Wells himself paid for Caitlin's rent on the condition she agree to work for him after she graduated. To her honor, Caitlin did just that when she graduated with a doctorate's degree at the age of 18. Wells personally helped move her and her sisters out to Missouri. Just two months into her career as a S.T.A.R. Labs biologist, Harrison Wells dragged Caitlin into a secret section of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. There, Caitlin met an unmasked and badly injured Barry Allen, having sustained life-threatening injuries after his first encounter with the villain we would now identity as 'Zoom'. After this trial by fire, Caitlin would go on to become a permanent member of Flash's support team. She became good friends with Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen, and even closer friends with Ronnie Raymond. As a curious biologist, Caitlin had long known herself to have a meta-gene, but she believed she had surpassed the age of its possible triggering. Then along came Louise Lincoln... Coldsnap: 2015 - Present In the winter of 2015, the U.S. Department of Extranormal Operations was interested in finding a cure for the affliction tormenting Louise Lincoln (aka: Killer Frost). This interest was due to her claims that if the government could cure her, she would provide details on an organization which we have since identified as the Light. S.T.A.R. Labs was contracted to provide this cure and so Louise Lincoln was shipped from Arkham Asylum to her home city of Central City. There, Caitlin Snow was tasked with studying Louise Lincoln's unique genome and overseeing the team of experts which would create the cure. Unfortunately, it really was not the best time for Dr. Snow. During this time, Caitlin's self-esteem had bottomed out due to a mistake she had made which had allowed several Rogues to escape. For whatever reason, Caitlin decided that this cure was the best way to prove herself to Team Flash. But what Caitlin was overlooking was that Louise is a cold-hearted manipulator, and even if she did not know the specifics behind Caitlin's depressive drive to find the cure, she picked up on it and manipulated Caitlin to her advantage. The two bonded. Caitlin actually began to think that if Louise were truly cured, she could be rehabilitated, even going so far as to call Louise her friend. But Louise was not Caitlin's friend and when the timing was right, Louise showed her true nature. Caitlin let her guard down while giving Louise an after-hours treatment that required the removal of the inhibitor collar. Louise created an icicle dagger and did not hesitate. With Cait's heart pierced, Louise enacted her true plan, making off with valuable S.T.A.R. Labs date which she provided to her employers, the Light. With her dying breaths, Caitlin Snow had the clarity to inject herself with an enzyme based on Louise's DNA and then blacked out, hoping it would be enough to kickstart her own dormant meta-gene. Luckily, Caitlin's gamble paid-off. Now possessing her own cryokinetic powers and plenty of methods to keep her hunger for heat in check (courtesy of Ronnie, Martin, and Cisco), Caitlin became Coldsnap. Cool, huh? Powers and Abilities Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Coldsnap joined the Justice League in 2017 nominated by The Flash. Notes * In the comics she's Killer Frost. Since Louise Lincoln goes by that name, Snow was given a new alter ego in order to differentiate them. * Caitlin Snow's moniker was determined via poll. "Coldsnap" was the name of a male villain who was a member of a group called the Masters of Disaster. As there weren't any plans to adapt the character, the name was made an option in the poll. * Caitlin’s middle name Danielle is a reference to Daniella Panabaker, the actress who portrays Caitlin Snow on The Flash. * In the comics, Caitlin's sister Bethany was a television reporter and member of the Church Of Blood, while her sister Roxanne was an actress who lived in Bart Allen's apartment building. ** The relationship between the three women is unique to Earth-27. Links and References * Appearances of Caitlin Snow * Character Gallery: Caitlin Snow Category:Justice League members Category:Metahuman Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:STAR Labs members